Vladimir Tod Drabbles
by Metoria
Summary: A bunch of random moments in the lives of our CoVT characters :D please R
1. Chapter 1 Chocolate

The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod Drabbles

Chapter 1 – Chocolate

**Theme: **Chocolate  
**Characters:** Vlad and Meredith  
**Words: **117

…………**.**

Vlad stood by his locker deciding if it was a good idea. He really didn't want to have her turn him down. He stood at his open locker when someone pulled it open to reveal him. Vlad quickly hid the box of chocolates behind his back. It was only Henry. Vlad sighed and just when he thought he would be okay someone tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned to see Meredith smiling at him holding a box if chocolates out to him. He was, needless to say, taken off guard until Henry gave him a light nudge in the back.

He withdrew his box and they exchanged with ever bright smiles.

Maybe Chocolate does cure everything.

[AN] Feel free to give me words for this series of drabbles. I plan on doing as many as humanly possible. XD


	2. Chapter 2 Book

The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod Drabbles

Chapter 2 – Book

**Theme: **Book  
**Characters:** Vlad  
**Words: **149

Vlad sat on his bed tracing the spine with his fingers. It was all he had left of his father. Sure there were pictures of his parents, but this was like his father was almost talking right to Vlad himself. How he missed them. He pulled the book closer to his chest. The book; his father's journal, would be cherished by Vlad forever.

"Vlad Henry is here." Nelly called up from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming," Vlad called back. He stood and placed the book in the center of his bed. He went to door and took the handle. He looked back.

Henry was at the bottom of the stairs talking with Nelly when Vlad came down the stairs his bag in hand. The two friends left the house Henry talking about girls and Vlad content that his father's journal was safely tucked away in his own bag.


	3. Chapter 3 Silence

**Theme: **Silence  
**Characters:** Vlad, Meredith, Henry  
**Words: **106

He stood watching from afar. She was pretty--no beautiful. This would be the day that he would go up and talk to her. Then again maybe he'd wait for the right moment.

She saw him in the corner silent as ever. She thought maybe she'd go say hello. No she'd wait until he talked to her first. She'd wait for the right moment. She remained silent.

Henry sat in the middle. He was losing his mind. Why did it have to be so silent between them? Maybe he could kick one of them into gear… no he'd wait for the right moment. He remained silent.

...

...

...

[AN] I Take suggestions for drabbles. Give me random words! :D I also may have a fic comnig where Vlad meets a new friend and Henry gets pretty jealous.. I'm still working on it... Please R&R :D and again feel free to give me some random words! ^.^


	4. Chapter 4 Paper Airplanes

**Theme: **Paper Airplane  
**Characters:** Vlad, Henry  
**Words: **143

Vlad sat at his desk reading. The teacher had given them a free period for a reason Vlad didn't care about. He sat silently in the back of the room when he heard a chuckle. His brow furrowed and he looked up just in time to see a paper airplane coming straight at him. He ducked and heard it collide with the girl behind him. She gasped as it hit her the face. Vlad looked up and saw Henry trying to hide his laughter. The girl behind him took the paper airplane and chucked it as hard as she could at Henry.. but only to have it flutter and falter to the ground. She growled and moved to another seat.

Vlad looked at Henry. "Don't try to poke my eye out ever again."

Henry snickered but agreed.


	5. Chapter 5 Garlic

**Theme: **Garlic  
**Characters:** Vlad, Meredith, Henry  
**Words: **147

Vlad sat in the cafeteria with his friend Henry. He had woken up late this morning and forgotten his lunch. Henry surrendered some his lunch...but it wasn't enough.

"Wow Vlad you look hungry." A sweet voice spoke behind him.

He sat up a bit to smell something that made him sick.

"You can have some of my pizza if you want." Meredith offered him some pizza.

Vlad backed away. "No thanks I'm good really."

"Are you sure?"

Henry could smell why Vlad was inching away. "He's allergic to garlic."

Meredith gasped. "Oh no I'm so sorry Vlad I completely forgot!"

"It's cool! It happens, no big deal."

"Well then here." She reached inside her bag. "Take this as an apology." She held out a pack of chocolate brownies.

Vlad unconsciously took it and Meredith walked away afraid to make another mistake.

Chocolate can cure anything, including garlic.


	6. Chapter 6 Pillow

**Theme: **Pillow  
**Characters:** Vlad  
**Words: 161**

Red and gushing, his thirst was too great. He leapt and bit down hard into whatever it was that had what he wanted. He sucked and slurped as hard as he could but nothing came out. Talk about a tough skin. He nipped and bit and tore, he couldn't get at it. The smell was taunting him. The bag of blood lying in front of him mocked his hunger. He bit and bit he felt something tear beneath his gums.

Vlad opened his eyes to see Henry smirking at him. He looked around himself to fins he was in his room. Henry had slept over that night. He tried to sit up but was yanked down.

Henry started laughing.

Vlad tooth was caught on his pillow. No wonder he couldn't get any blood out of those stupid bags, it was dream and he was gnawing on his pillow… which now had a bunch of holes and slobber all over it.

Curses!


	7. Chapter 7 Friend

Theme: Friend

Characters: Henry, Classmates, Vlad

...

...

.

Vlad stood around the corner waiting for Henry. He saw his friend coming. He looked into his friends mind. He hadn't meant to but he did.

"Dude that Vlad kid is such a freak." Henry looked up.

"Yeah really. 'Mr. Goth' thinks he's so tough. I dunno why he wants to look and act like such a loser"

Henry felt his blood boil.

"I think he's been like that since his parents died"

"So now he's all depressed? Are we supposed to feel sorry for him"

"He's just a loser so just ignore him"

"Why does Henry even hang out with him"

"He probably feels sorry for him or something. It's pathetic"

Henry had heard enough. He stood and went to the two kids. "The reason I'm friends with him is because he's a good guy. He's a loyal friend and we've been friends for a long time. I'm not about to bail on him now. You're the losers for talking about a kid behind his back. He's no different than the next guy. Honestly you two make me sick." He turned and walked out of the room. The two laughed as he left. But he didn't care. He wanted to make it absolutely clear that Vlad was his best friend and nothing was going to change that.

Vlad smiled. He knew there was a reason he trusted Henry. "Hey you okay? You look ticked"

Henry smiled. "I'm good."

[Words please! :D I'm running low on ideas Thanks for the reviews too! ^.^]


	8. Chapter 8 Prank

Theme: Prank

Characters: Vlad, Henry

.

...

Vlad sat in the living room snacking down on some chips waiting for Henry to show up. The phone rang and he got up to get it. "Hello?"

"Hi, is your refrigerator running?"

Vlad hung up. He hated prank phone calls talk about annoying.

He sat down and the phone rang again. He stood back up and answered it. "Hello?"

"Do you have Black eyed Peas in a can?"

Vlad hung up again. He started walking away and the phone rang again. "HELLO!" He yelled.

"Dude no need to scream. It's just me. Is everything okay?" It was Henry.

Vlad sighed. "Yeah just prank callers."

There was a chuckle on the other side of the line. He hung up and waited a few second then called back. "Hi, is your refrigerator running?"


	9. Chapter 9 Pickles

**Theme: **Pickles

**Characters: **I dunno yet I have to randomly write something...Writes... Okay... The Character is Henry.

…**.**

…**.**

…

Henry walked into his kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and sitting all by its lonesome was a jar with one pickle inside and a note:

"Don't eat the last pickle!"

No doubt from his brother. Closing the door he slipped on his shoes and decided to go steal food from Vlad. He could share with his best friend.

……

**[AN] I NEED RANDOM WORDS STAT! :O Random objects on your desk/walls/floors/ you name it I write it! R&R please and thank you and don't forget those random words! ;) **


	10. Chapter 10 Marker

**Theme: **Marker.

**Characters: **Henry, Meredith

**Words: **96

……

……

Meredith took the marker out of her bag and on the stall she wrote:

"I Love Vlad"

No one would think she was the one who wrote it since she was a good kid.

But she had to dispose of the marker so no one could match it with the writing.

Not that they would likely bother. So she trashed it in the classroom.

Henry saw her trash it. The marker looked brand knew. He took it out and scribbled lightly.

I still worked. Weird that she would throw it away. He decided to keep it unaware of what its purpose was.


	11. Chapter 11 Poptart

**Theme: **Poptarts

**Characters: **Henry, Vlad

**Words: **95

…

…

Henry came over to Vlad's wielding a hungry stomach. Sighing Henry pulled out the box of pop tarts with Henry's name on it.

He always came over to steal some food so they bought him his own special food. Aunt Nelly joked it was payment for babysitting Vlad.

Henry popped in two pop tarts and ate them on the way to school with Vlad. On his last one he split it and gave the other half to Vlad.

He owed him at least a half a poptart. Actually he owned him about twelve boxes worth.


	12. Chapter 12 Picture

**Theme:** Picture

**Characters:** Vlad

**Words:** 59

…

…

Vlad flipped through the album of pictures until he found the one he wanted.

He pulled it out and gazed at it as though it might disappear.

Two of the people in the picture did disappear. At least he had the other two still.

Closing the album he placed the picture into his bag. He'd keep it close always.


	13. Chapter 13 Clock

13

**Theme:** Clock

**Characters:** Vlad

**Words: **101

Vlad was very nervous. He looked at the clock. This was his first date.

Henry came over to help him get ready because Aunt Nelly was sure to give him a goofy hair combing and a bow tie. He looked at the clock.

Almost time. He wondered if Henry was this nervous on his first date. Not likely though. Henry was always confident.

That's one of the things he admires of his friend. He looked at the clock.

He wondered if he could get out of it. Henry would never let him though. He looked at the clock. Time to go.

* * *

[AN] Thanks so much to Twilighter80 and AmyJean77 for the great words for the drabbles! I can finally write them! You two rock! If you have any others please share! If anyone has words please tell me! The more the merrier!


	14. Chapter 14 Magnifying Glass

14

Characters: Vlad, Henry, ant

Theme: Magnifying glass.

Words: 100

Henry sat on the side walk with a magnifying glass. Vlad came up to see what his friend was looking at.

He looked down and saw Henry trying to fry an ant.

"Would you fry me with the sun rays using a magnifying glass?"

Vlad asked his friend who responded by dropping the magnifying glass and walking inside with a guilty look on his face.

Vlad smirked and looked down at the ant who wiggled it antennae.

"No problem I know how it feels to be burned by the unkind sun."

With that he walked inside to comfort his friend.

* * *

[AN] Thanks so much to Twilighter80 and AmyJean77 for the great words for the drabbles! I can finally write them! You two rock! If you have any others please share! If anyone has words please tell me! The more the merrier!


	15. Chapter 15 Dogs

15

**Theme:** Dogs

**Characters:** Otis, Vlad, Henry

**Words:** 109

Otis sat on the sofa with Vlad talking about Vampire history and drudges.

As Vlad listened to his uncle describe these drudges they seemed more and more like slaves…. Or dogs.

Later that night Henry came for a visit and Vlad had to explain to him about Drudges seeing as he was Vlad's

"So I'm your dog?" Henry asked with a raised eyebrow.

Vlad stuttered unsure what to say.

Then a smile spread across Henry's face. "Sweet! Dog is man's best friend! So I'm your best friend no matter what! You're stuck with me!" He started laughing at the comparison.

Vlad sighed. Henry was taking this well… very well.

* * *

[AN] Thanks so much to Twilighter80 and AmyJean77 for the great words for the drabbles! I can finally write them! You two rock! If you have any others please share! If anyone has words please tell me! The more the merrier!


	16. Chapter 16 Blanket

16

Theme: Blanket

Characters: Vlad, Henry

Words: 148

* * *

He pulled it closer to his face. Why of all nights did it have to be so cold? Vlad and Henry had gone camping thinking it would be fairly warm out that night. They were wrong. Huddled together in their only blanket, their teeth chattered. If that darn bear hadn't come and torn the camp to shreds and walked off with the other blanket maybe they'd be just slightly warmer. Henry swore that if he caught that bear he'd send Vlad after him. Vlad looked at him incredulous. Why didn't he do it. It was his blankets and his idea to go camping. Then the raccoon came, and as the boys drifted into sleep, it dragged their last blanket off into the woods waking them up and forcing them to stay awake all night. Darn raccoon. Alright Henry would take the bear and Vlad would take the raccoon.

* * *

[AN] That would suck! I'd go after the raccoon and make Henry go after the bear also! .

HUGE thanks to AmyJean77 and Twilighter80 Thanks so much you guys!


	17. Chapter 17 Legos

17

Theme: Legos

Characters: Henry, Vlad, Meredith

Words: 139

* * *

Vlad sat in the play area. He was six years old. He was playing with Legos; they were so much fun! He so far had made a glob monster, and a giant wall… well to a six year old it was giant it was twice as big as his fist! He positioned the glob monster and the wall together. Them Henry came and smashed into it with a fire engine! The two began to laugh as the toy blocks went flying and breaking. Meredith watched from her corner of the play area with her friends who were having a tea party with Mrs. Stuffy and Madam Fluff. She felt sorry for the legos. Boys could be so dumb. Vlad and Henry looked over to where the girls were contemplating new destruction. However they decided against it. Girls were dumb

* * *

[AN] I remember building stuff up then crashing into it and breaking it! Good times!

HUGE thanks to AmyJean77 and Twilighter80 Thanks so much you guys!.


	18. Chapter 18 Pants

18

Theme: Pants

Characters: Vlad, Henry

Words: 91

* * *

Henry looked at his unsure friend. Vlad could be so nervous sometimes, so unsure, passive. He always pulled him out of trouble, always helped him with something or another, was always there to help him make decisions, always there FOR him. He sighed. "Dude I swear I feel like I'm the one who wears the pants, even if I AM the drudge! I feel like I'm The Boss no The PANTS!"

Vlad gave him a funny look but just couldn't hold back a slight smile. He shook his head. "You're the Pants!"

Continued in the next drabble….

* * *

Lolz! Funny!

HUGE thanks to AmyJean77 and Twilighter80 Thanks so much you guys!


	19. Chapter 19 Belt

19

Theme: Belt

Characters: Vlad, Henry

Words: 62

* * *

"So Henry I've been thinking…" Vlad flipped a page in his book.

"Yeah?" Henry looked up.

"If you're the pants, what does that make me?" A smirk appeared on Vlad's face.

"The Belt!" Henry said laughing. "You're the one that keeps the pants from falling!"

They both laughed, for two reasons. One: it was a funny comparison, and two: it was true.

* * *

[AN] awwwww how sweet! Glad I thought of it! But I wouldn't have without your words! :D Thanks so much for the words and the reviews!

HUGE thanks to AmyJean77 and Twilighter80 Thanks so much you guys!


	20. Chapter 20 Diary

20

Theme : Diary

Characters: Vlad, Henry

Words: 213 - whooo a big one!

Vlad opened one of Henry's drawers looking for his friend's house key. He lost it again. "First one who finds it get the biggest piece of cake!" Henry had stated. Opening the drawer Vlad saw a book that had the words 'Top Secret' written on the cover. Vlad pulled it out and flipped a few pages in.

_Vlad is my best friend ever! I love him. He's always there for me and I want to be there for him too!_

Vlad smiled. He flipped to another page.

_I kind of ditched Vlad again. I feel horrible! I'm surprised he hasn't ditched ME yet. If and when he does he'll have good reason. I just hope it never happens._

Well at least he knew he did it. Vlad flipped to another page this one was more recent.

_Vlad's been threatened again. I'll do whatever it takes to keep him safe! He means everything to me. _

_I don't know if it's just because I'm his drudge but I don't care about that! It's my duty to keep him safe and I will!_

"HEY! What are you doing!" Henry ripped the notebook out of Vlad's hand.

"What I'd get the information one way or another!" He said tapping Henry's forehead and handing him his house key.

[AN] XD poor Henry no privacy from Vlad's powers! This one is thanks to Bored Little Demon


	21. Chapter 21 MidTerm Paper

21

Theme: Mid Term Paper

Characters: Vlad, Henry, Aunt Nelly

Words: 153

Vlad sat at the kitchen table trying to write his mid term paper. Henry was there. He'd already finished his. He was trying to keep Vlad focused.

"Come on! You're almost there! You can do it!" Henry said with a coach's outfit on, a whistle and a fake mustache.

Vlad looked over to him. "You'd do better in a cheerleader's outfit you know! 'Cuz that's how you're acting. I thought you were supposed to keep me on topic! Not Distract me!" He shook his head and went back to writing.

Henry looked down at his uniform and left the room. He returned shortly.

Vlad looked up and almost fell out of his chair. Henry was in a cheerleader's outfit! Doing cheers for Vlad.

Vlad was never going to get this paper done. He sighed. Then Aunt Nelly walked into the room and looked at the boys confused. How to explain this one…

[AN] Been there done that.. Without the cheer leader though! XD my issue is the focusing part! I think Vlad will end up handing in in late.. It's due the next day! XD

Again, thanks to Bored Little Demon. I'm still thinking of one for Jump-drive so hold on ;)


	22. Chapter 22 Wolf

22

Theme: Wolf

Characters: Vlad, Henry

Words:107

Vlad and Henry sat in Vlad's living room watching really old horror movies that weren't very scary. A man dressed as a wolf came on screen and a woman screams freaking him out. Now he's chasing her to shut her up. Suddenly he's the villain.

Vlad looked at Henry who returned the look and they both started laughing. Stupid wolf getting involved like that. He could have just as easily ran for it. No they'd try and hunt him down. "Man wolves have it just as bad as vampires." Henry said diving into the popcorn.

"You said it!" Vlad said helping himself to some popcorn as well.

[AN] I think this was named by both Twilighter80 and Bored Little Demon. Thanks! :) If it was mentioned by AmyJean77 please give you're self credit! :D


	23. Chapter 23 Alone

23

Theme: Alone

Characters: Otis, Nelly, Vlad

Words: 143

Otis sat in the dark living room, Nelly next to him, they were all alone. Vlad and Henry were playing video games upstairs. Nelly and Otis were cuddling very close ready for their kiss of the night. The romantic moment was accented by the candle light and soft music in the background. They were within inches of each other.

The light flicked on. Blinding light blasted into the room. "Hey guys! We're breaking for snacks you want anything?" Vlad said popping into the living room. The two jumped apart. Nelly was ready to kill him. Otis just sighed. That was the third time that night.

"We're fine honey." Nelly said restraining herself from locking him in his room. The two adults just wanted to be alone. Finally when the boys were back in Vlad's room she and Otis started where they left off.

[AN] XD too funny! this is what happens when my internet is down! I work on Fanfics, or chill in the hammock. I know It's been a few days since I last updated. Internet died for a little while.. lets hope it doesn't happen again.


	24. Chapter 24 Curtains

24

Theme: Curtains

Characters: Vlad, Nelly

Words:167

Nelly was in the kitchen cleaning, when she saw the curtains. They were crooked. She adjusted the one side but then the other side was off. She tried the other side but it still wouldn't work. After fiddling and messing wit hit for about ten minutes she finally just junked them and grabbed a new pair. She hung them up above the sink. Now they were uneven! It had to be the pieces that held the rod! She went out into the garage and came into the kitchen with the power tools! She emplaned the pieces on the wall and hung the curtains… Still off! She knew what she'd do.

Vlad walked into the kitchen. " Aunt Nelly… Why are you cutting the bottom of the curtains with culinary scissors?"

Nelly turned to look at him. "I couldn't fins the regular scissors."

"Yes but why are you cutting them?"

"I'm evening them up."

Vlad got to work fixing the curtains before Nelly somehow broke the window itself!

[AN] Seems a bit OCD if you ask me! XD But its all in good fun!


	25. Chapter 25 Something

25

Theme: Something

Characters: Joss

Words: 131

Joss left the town. He half regretted what he did. But Vlad as a vampire. Sure he was his friend. No Ex-friend. He wasn't his friend he was an enemy. But why did he seem so sad that Joss had hurt him. What a dumb question. Of course he'd be sad! Anyone who got their butt whooped would be upset about it. But it seemed deeper than just that. Like he had wanted Joss to be his friend. What did Henry see in him? How could Henry want to be friends with THAT. Maybe he was missing something. Maybe Henry knew something he didn't. Maybe Vlad was different. Whatever the reason. He'd done his job and he was washing his hands of Vladimir Tod for good! … But there was something.

[... no AN for this one! just another apology for taking so long to update! Bloody internetgone down and everthing... This was more my thought on how Joss might have been thinknig... or SHOULD have been thinknig on his return trip. Hope you like!]


	26. Chapter 26 Bleach

26

Theme: Bleach

Characters: Vlad

Words: 80

Vlad sat under the shade of a tree with a hat and sun screen all over himself. It was a blazing 100 degrees out today. Henry and him had gone swimming but It was just too sunny for Vlad. Henry was trying to find away to fix that. Was water like a magnifying glass? It magnified the sun? Who knows. All Vlad knew was that it was like getting bleach in the eye! That's exactly what the sun was; Bleach!

[I've been meaning to write this for a while.]


	27. Chapter 27 Salt

27

Theme: Salt

Characters: Vlad, Henry, Otis

Words: 195

They were in English class and were learning about comparisons and semantics. Otis was teaching.

"Alright, if boy is to girl, then man is to…?"

Vlad leaned over to Henry while the Otis was preoccupied. "Salt is to Snail as Sun is to Vampire!"

Henry snorted a laugh and tried to conceal it!

"Yes Henry would you like to say something?"

Henry glared at Vlad who was stifling a laugh. "No sir. Vlad was just being creative!"

Vlad glared at him now.

"Oh would you like to share?" Otis said rather amused himself.

[AN] I hate getting called on in school...


	28. Chapter 28 Bite

28

Theme: Bite

Characters: Vlad, Henry (This is when Vlad bites Henry when they were little)

Words: 100

Vlad and Henry were kids. "Come on! I wanna see what it's like! You're a vampire! You gotta bite me! That's what vampires do!"

"I was told not to bite anybody!" Vlad said trying to resist peer pressure!

"Aww come one! Just one bite!" Henry was pleading. "If you don't I wont be your friend no more!"

Vlad submitted. He bit lightly not wanting to hurt his friend.

After Henry seemed a bit sick. "I feel funny."

"Ah1 I'm sorry!" Vlad said worried.

"Nah it's okay! It doesn't hurt it just felt funny!" He was back to normal now. "Weird."

[now that I have the net back.. I'll try writing a few more!] R&R Hope you liek them.. some were kind of forced in case you can't tell...


	29. Chapter 29 ONegative

29

Theme: O-Negative

Characters: Vlad

Words: 99

Sure AB was pretty good and B negative was okay. A was alright.\  
They say anything Grade A is good. But what was REALLY good was O- Negative.  
Vlad fished around the freezer and through the fridge to try and find some.  
There wasn't a single bag of O-Negative. Not that Nelly particularly labeled it. He could smell it!  
A, B-Positive, O-Positive, AB, but not a single O-Negative. It was funny. Henry had O-Negative blood. The irony, I tell you.  
He figured he'd just have to settle for AB. That's when he smelled it! One last bag!

[Thank you Bored Little Demon!]


	30. Chapter 30 Algebra

30

Theme: Algebra

Characters: Henry, teacher, Vlad

Words: 82

Henry sat staring at the board. Who was crazy enough to come up with this? Not only was he learning the Alphabet, but he was learning Math. This was so dumb! He banged his head on the desk.

"Henry wake up!"

"I am!" He shot up getting some laughs from his classmates. He glanced over at Vald who was smirking at him from the corner of his eye. Too bad he couldn't read minds like Vlad he might actually pass this test!


	31. Chapter 31 Shamrock

31

Theme: Shamrock

Characters: Vlad, Henry, Meredith

Words:67

Meredith was excited. She went up to Vlad who was surprised by her approach. "Here Vlad this is for you." She handed him a charm with a shamrock inside.

Vlad looked at the charm and smiled timidly. "Thanks

Henry nudged him. "Looks like you'll have good luck beating those bad guys up."

Vlad whispered a 'shut up'. and Meredith ignored it. She was glad he liked it.

[AN] I don't know why.. But this one seems really bad... Maybe its just me… Oh well.


	32. Chapter 32 PS2

32

Theme: PS2

Characters: Vlad, Henry, Nelly

Words: 119

On this day it was raining something fierce. Vlad and Henry were bored out of their minds. Vlad sat on the coach reading while Henry rummaged through the house. He went into the kitchen. A few minutes later he returned dressed in pots and pans as though he were going into battle. "Wanna play?" He must have been desperate for amusement. Vlad smiled and shook his head.

Henry returned later with a pillow and went to attack Vlad, but was promptly yelled at my Nelly that if he broke anything he'd be thrown out. And life was even more boring at his house. He sighed and went to find something else to do. Too bad the PS2 was broken.

[For some reason.. I don't think I can write today.. I feel weird every time I do a drabble…. Like I'm missing something or not putting enough oomph into it… maybe its just me…


	33. Chapter 33 Reading to Henry

33

Theme: Reading to Henry

Characters: Henry, Vlad

Words:102

Notes: Continued from previous drabble.

Henry was lying on the floor making snow angels… without any snow. He was probably going crazy. Vlad sighed and looked at his shelf of books.. What might interest Henry and keep his attention? Something adventurous? Definitely. Something funny? Most likely. Dramatic? No nothing too serious. He knew just the book. He closed his and reached over to his shelf. He pulled his copy of _The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy _by Douglas Adams off his shelf and turned to chapter one."'…The only person for whom the house was in any way special was Arthur Dent…'"

Henry sat up and listened.

[Technically Vlad started on the second paragraph...But it is first chapter! The first paragraph just didn't have a whole lot to do with anything anyone would pick up on if they read the book. Arthur's name would though!

This one seemed better than the former two...but maybe its just me…


	34. Chapter 34 Lamp

34

Theme: Lamp

Characters: Vlad, Otis

Words: 82

"You're doing very well Vlad. Keep concentrating. Not only can you control humans but animals as well."

Vlad's cat strolled across the floor casually as it normally would but it soon took on a zombie like appearance and began submitting to Vlad's will.

However Vlad lost concentration and the cat flipped out and jumped at the couch. It missed Otis and Vlad and pounced right at the lamp.

CRASH!!!

Vlad and Otis looked at one another. Nelly was going to kill them!

[I don't think was on the list.. but I was trying to think of words in school. Hope this one is okay.]


	35. Chapter 35 Health Class

35

Theme: Health Class

Characters: Vlad, Henry

Words: 144

Henry and Vlad sat in Health class. The teacher was talking about the heart and how it pumped blood through the body. Henry wavered slightly and fell out of his chair.

"Henry are you alri- oh my! You're as pale as a ghost! Vlad would you help him down to the nurses!"

Vlad helped Henry up and they walked out of class. "So you get queasy from blood?"

Henry grumbled slightly.

"You know its not that bad. Like when you get cut and the blood rushes to the surface and splurts out in gushes. Or like when you're running and the heart is beating faster and harder and the blood is gushing through the body faster and fas- AH!"

Henry had collapsed.

"Sorry dude I didn't realize it made you that sick." Vlad half carried Henry the rest of the way to the nurses.

[Okay so I thought of this in health class! (None other) mostly because we were talking about the heart and a kid almost passed out. We had to call the nurses up. I felt bad for him. It happened to me once too. actually it happens al lteh time to me. . I'm surprised I didn't pass out. luckily I can distract myslef by thinknig up fanfic ideas! Thanks dude in my class! and hope you feel better!]


	36. Chapter 36 Box

36

Theme: Box

Characters: Henry, Vlad

Words: 116

Today was Henry's Birthday. Vlad looked at the present he'd gotten his friend. He hoped it would be good enough. He grabbed the wrapped present on his dresser and went to the party.

At the party Henry went through all his presents. Vlad's was last. So far he's gotten video games, books, clothes the occasional socks and then there was Vlad's present. He opened the box his heart skipped a beat as he pulled the gift out. No one but him and Vlad new the significance of the present. He smiled and looked over at Vlad pleased at the present. The very best present he'd ever received inside this box from Vlad, his very best friend.

[You guys get to use your imagination to figure out whats in the box! Hope you like!]


	37. Chapter 37 Teddy Bear

37

Theme: Teddy Bear

Characters: Vlad, Henry

Words: 114

Henry was fast asleep and snoring and drooling.

Vlad was let in by his friend's older brother; most likely to humiliate Henry.

Vlad walked in and saw his friend sleeping a loud snoring coming from his nose, a stream of drool dripping from his mouth the blankets falling around him as he sprawled in his sleep, and lying in his arms was an old Teddy Bear . Cute and cuddly of course. Vlad smirked.

Henry awoke with a snort as the door closed. He looked up and panicked as he saw Vlad.

He fell out of bed, his Teddy Bear falling in front of Vlad. Picking him up Vlad asked, "So what's his name?"

[AN] Sorry that its been so long since I've updated. L I've been so busy with school, the Graduation and the party. Now that school is out I'll have tons more time! Plus I haven't felt very creative lately.. Sorry if this one is kind of lame

I'll update soon! I Promise! I hope….


	38. Chapter 38 Glitter

Drabble number…. 38

Word: Glitter

Vlad sat his own table with Henry. It was Art Class and they had to make valentine cards. Everyone was giving theirs to Meredith. Did he even bother to give her one? He looked down at his… there was lots and lots of glitter. Probably too much and what he wrote seemed even more lame… He tossed it aside and sighed.

The card fell in front of Henry. He glanced over but Vlad wasn't looking. There was lots of glitter. He opened it.

_You shine in my life like the glitter on this card shines in the light._

_Henry smiled._

_[AN] I AM SOOOOO Sorry for the wait. I been working a lot and working on a bunch of other fics… I'm sooo sorry!!!! I am Groveling at your feet! Forgive meeee!!! I hope this is good enough for the wait. Let me know_


	39. Drabbles 39 Through 62

**Okay so I'm going out all at once! XD mostly because I don't want a bajillion files on my computer for each drabble. And I'm getting kind of tried of them …soooo here we go! Here's half of them!**

…**.**

**AmyJean77:**

Sunglasses-

Vlad put on his sun screen so he could go out that day.

He heard a shout from down stairs. "Henry's here!"

"Send him up!"

Henry came up and saw the white sun screen on his friend's nose.

He chuckled lightly and asked, "Are you going to wear goofy sunglass too?"

Vlad smirked and pulled out the ,most obnoxious sunglasses he had and put them on. He was ready for the beach.

…..

Paper towel-

The sugar fell off the counter and spilled all over the floor. Henry didn't know what to do. Quickly he grabbed the mop and tried to mop it up.. But the sugar got all wet and sticky. He had to hurry before his mom came in and saw it. He looked around him, what could he do?

Henry's brother walked in and looked at the mess and his brothers failing attempts to clean it up. He shook his head and said. "A paper towel would have worked." Then turned and left.

[A true story! Happened to my friend!]

…..

Paint-

Vlad sat in art class watching as Henry 'tried' to make his 'masterpiece'. Vlad tried hard not to chuckle. His friend couldn't paint the broad side of a barn.

….

Scarf/Christmas card-

Vlad opened his Christmas gift from Henry and found sock! "Wow Henry just what I always wanted." He said half heartedly. Henry smiled knowing it was great prank on Vlad and gave him his real present. "It took me forever to make. I guess those trips to grandma's paid off." Vlad pulled forth a scarf and in the box was a Christmas Card he read it.

'Now you can always have me close. Henry.' Vlad smiled.

…..

Teddy bear-

Henry and Vlad stood there debating. "Should I really?"

"Of course you should Vlad! She'd love it! Girls love teddy bears!"

"Yeah but what if she has one like it?"

"Oh come on! Just get it for her!"

Meanwhile!

"You should Meredith! I think it would be cute to give Vlad a teddy bear! You should totally get it for him! Secretly guys like them! I should know my older brother still has his!"

"Are you sure?"

And in unison the two agreed. "Okay! I'll get it for him!" "Okay I'll get it for her!"

….

Prom-

Vlad could not believe this was happening! PROM! Of all things! It was four months away. Who would he go with? How could he choose? He could just not go. Maybe one of them would ask. Could he take both? No! He could just go and then meet them both there and not necessarily have a date. After thinking over the two of them he finally decided.

[You get to decide who he chose]

…..

Snow globe-

"A snow globe?" Henry asked.

"Yeah! They're great for collecting whenever you go somewhere you buy one and add it so you can remember the trip!" Meredith said happily.

"That's cool I guess."

"Of Course it is!" She paused. "Do you think he'll like it?"

"From you Vlad would accept anything!"

…..

Carpet burn.-

Henry was six. He had just learned the wonders of matches. Vlad stood by watching unsure what to do. He didn't want to get in his friends way and he didn't want to get in trouble either. Henry put a piece of paper on the ground and lit a match. He held it for too long and the heat hurt his finger; didn't burn him, but it hurt, thus causing him to drop the match on the paper. It began to burn. Henry was impressed to say the least! He started a fire all by himself…unfortunately the fire swept passed the paper and onto the rug underneath. Henry jumped and ran in a circle not sure what to do. Vlad knew what to do! He saw it in a movie once! He ran out of the room and came back with a fire extinguisher. Vlad had saved the day! Although there was the nasty bit of trying to explain why there was a burn on the carpet. Vlad figured he'd help Henry with that too.

…..

Tulip.-

Vlad stood by listen as Henry talked to his friends. They weren't Vald's friends but he was used to this. He looked down and there sitting in the grass were two tulips. Around them where only roses. Many roses. Vlad and Henry where the two tulips not following suite with the others. Vlad smiled lightly before Henry tugged Vlad along to school.

.…

Poster.-

This was going to be the funniest and maybe the best surprise for Vlad. He had taken a picture of Vlad dressed as a vampire during Halloween, along with a few other kids. He combined the pictures to make a poster a movie poster. Vlad on the cover as the main character in his vampire attire he looked so cool. Henry was his minion, Meredith was the love interest and Ed was the vampire slayer. It was too funny! He was sure that Vald would like it! It looked exactly like a movie poster!

….

Deodorant.-

It was after gym and Vlad couldn't help but laugh as Henry lifted his arm to inspect his pits. "Whew! Talk about nasty! Got any deodorant?" Henry held his hand out.

Vlad only laughed.

…..

Movie ticket.-

Vlad had two tickets to a new movie. It was completely sold out now and he had the last two tickets. One for him and one for one other. Meredith? Or Henry? Things with Henry had been shaky recently and he'd been looking forward to this movie... But then again so had Meredith. Vlad put the tickets in his pocket and grabbed the phone to call his date.

[You get to decide who his date is]

….

IPod-

Everyone had an Ipod. Everyone. Henry had an Ipod, Meredith had and Ipod, Ed had an Ipod, Even Nelly and Otis had one! But did Vlad? No of course not. They were too expensive and honestly they seemed too typical. He wasn't going to be like the rest fo the crowd. Besides, as soon as he got one some other gizmo would come out and he'd have to get that. One you start you can't stop! it's like an illness!

…..

Candle.

Vlad lit the candle he had in the school tower where he would go to be alone. Although these days he seemed to be more and more alone. His relationship with Henry was very shaky, Nelly and Otis were never around and even Meredith seemed off. So here he was with his lone candle and his books. Maybe that's how the candle felt. He was like his candle; all alone. He started feeling bad for the candle. This night he would take it home with him. If they were going to be alone they would be alone together.

…..

Weight scale.-

It was time for those stupid Height and Weight things they do in school. Henry and Vlad stepped up to the height area. And were measured. "Wow Henry looks like you've grown and inch since last year." Then Vlad. "Vlad you're the same height and Henry now."

They stepped over to get their weight. Vlad went first. "One hundred and thirty pounds. Right on the button! Henry you're next." Henry stepped on the weight. "Hon, you've gained some weight. In fact you're over weight by a bit. No worried I'm sure you'll work it off." Henry rolled his eyes and saw Vald laughing. "All the better then!" He said pouncing on Vlad.

"Oh wait the weight scale is off."

…..

Banana.-

The science teacher was teaching about fruits and veggies. Henry and Vlad groaned together. And the teacher heard them. "Vlad, Henry, would you two like to tell me what kind of plant banana's grow on?"

The two looked at one another. Did he think they were dumb? "A tree!" they said in unison.

"Wrong!"

"Huh?!"

"It technically grows on a very large plant not a tree. Like a bush in a way. A fruiting plant like a pineapple bush. It grows from the center."

"Okay…" Vlad and Henry looked at one another.

"Tell me what kind of fruit is a banana? Is it like an apple or maybe a berry?"

Vlad and Henry looked at one another they never thought of that. "uh.. Like an apple?"

"Wrong again! It's technically a berry!"

"Now on to tomatoes!"

…..

Rabbit.-

Vlad and Henry had been taking a walk in the woods when they saw something move. It being dark as it was they were ready to admit they were a bit scared. Suddenly a small creature shot out of the bushes at the two boys. They screamed…like girls to say the least. Henry sighed when he saw what it was. "It's just a rabbit."

"Maybe it's a were-rabbit?"

Henry looked at Vlad. "Don't even joke." There was a growl.

The boys screamed again.

"There you two are!" It was Otis! "Don't worry the growling was just my stomach!" he laughed it off. Vlad and Henry were more concerned with the fact that he probably heard them scream like girls now he's going to go back and tell Nelly!…..

Boxer-briefs.-

For some reason some Senior girl was going around asking what kind of underwear people wore. It was supposed to be for some debate class or something and she needed statistics. She asked Henry's brother who laughed and told her. Then she made her way over to Vlad and Henry. Vlad didn't want his personal under attire to be known so he hid under the lunch table. Henry told her his. And when she asked Vlad, who was still under the table. He refused. Henry though up a quick answer! "He doesn't wear boxers or briefs!"

Vlad though He'd choke the guy right here and now and save himself the trouble later but it was too late.

The girl paused a moment to think it over. "Okay thanks! No underwear section has just been made! Thanks Vlad!"

Vlad groaned from under the table!

….

Coconut.-

Science Class again. They were learning about fruits and Veggies again. Then the teacher pulled out a coconut. Vlad and Henry got even more confused! Was this teacher trying to destroy their intelligence? Banana's grew on trees right? But the teacher said otherwise! Now he's saying a coconut is a fruit or veggie?

"Who knows what this is?"

"A Coconut!" Henry said plainly.

"Wrong!"

"WHAT?!"

"It's actually a very moldy and hairy cantaloupe!"

Everyone move away from it.

"Hhaha! Just kidding! It is a coconut!"

Vlad and Henry were getting so confused by this teacher's antics.

…..

Shower curtain.-

Vlad was taking a shower when he heard something above him, with soap in his eyes he looked up in time to see the entire shower curtain come crashing down on him! Rinsing his eyes he stood up from where he'd fallen grabbed the shower curtain rod and tried to put it back up. It looked like it would stay and then CRASH!

He heard footsteps! Crap! Knowing Nelly She'll burst in here! Thinking Quickly he grabbed a towel. There was a knock.

"It's just the shower curtain!" He yelled out.

"Yeah I know, it gave me the same trouble." It was Otis' amused voice that put Vlad in relief that Nelly wouldn't burst in on him again.

….

Headboard.

Vlad had remade his bed just as Henry came running in through the door. "Henry no!"

SMACK!

"I just made my bed…"

"OW! You could have warned me that you moved all the pillows!"

….

Mirror-

Vlad still didn't understand why vampires weren't supposed to have reflections. He could see his just fine. He wondered what would happen in they were in a mirror maze without a reflection. Would they get lost a lot and run into the mirrors. Just picturing it made Vlad laugh out loud. Then was immediately hushed by the teacher.

….Blood-donating center - He could not believe this where the field trip was going. A blood donating center! How much crueler could it get! He walked in. They took volunteers for the blood donating. Vlad was not one of them Henry was though. Even from the waiting room Vlad could smell Henry's sweet blood. He resisted his fangs wants. Henry seemed to take longer than Vlad could figure. When his friend returned the look of carefulness was on his face. "Henry?"

Vlad was hushed by his friend and yanked out of his seat. Henry took Vlad into an alley way and without anyone around pulled a pouch of blood from his bag. "Here you go! My blood just for you."

Vlad smiled at the gesture of his friend.

….Sweet smell-

Some people thought flowers had a sweet smell. Some thought that Spring itself had a sweet smell. Some thought that cakes and sweet had a sweet smell. Some even thought that skunks were nice smelling, or cow manure.

But for Vlad it was Blood that was sweet smelling and not just any blood. The blood of the person he loved dearly.

….

Hope you like R&R please!


	40. Drabbles 63 Through 85

_**Okay so I'm going out all at once! XD mostly because I don't want a bajillion files on my computer for each drabble. And I'm getting kind of tried of them …soooo here we go! Here's the other half of them!**_

…_**.**_

_**AmyJean77:**_

_Kiss on the forehead-_

_Vlad was lying in bed staring at the ceiling. He missed his parents. He remembered the way His mother used to tuck him into bed every night and give him a soft kiss on the forehead. How much he missed her. Even though he was a teenager now he still wanted a mother's touch._

…

_Stretch-_

"_Henry opened his eyes. He was sleeping on Vlad's floor from having stayed the night. He rolled over. Boy oh boy was he stiff! Slowly his legs began to straighten, straighten passed their normal capabilities. A stretch as they call it. How strange that a stretch like this could actually wake some one up and make them feel good in the morning, they-"_

"_Vlad,… do you mind? I stretched to far and while you're sitting there commentating it My legs cramped up and now I'm stuck!"_

…_._

_Eagle-_

_Their science teacher was something else. The only way he could be described was as an eagle! Fierce, amazing eye sight, noble features.. Oh and he was bald. For the rest of their school career he would be the Bald Eagle!_

…

_Fangs._

_Fangs: F-A-N-G-S, Fangs. Why was Vlad even in this stupid Spelling Bee? He was hungry and his F-A-N-G-S were staring to show it. _

"_Vlad your next word is Blood." Henry was doing this on purpose, wasn't he? _

_Vlad Sighed and let his Fangs show to his friend. "B-L-O-O-D! Your BLOOD! RAWR!"_

…

_Slurp-_

_Vlad pulled a bag of blood out of the freezer. Biting into it his fangs were able to penetrate the plastic. He began to suck the blood out of the bag. A loud slurping sound could be heard all across the house! And a yelling voice as well. "Vlad! How many times have I told you not to Slurp!" _

_Vlad chuckled. "Sorry Nelly!"_

…_._

_Smile-_

_Vlad didn't know what about Henry he liked. There was his great friendship but he was trying to figure out what about Henry's looks that he and everyone loved so much. His hair? Nah! His eyes? Tempting but no. The different expressions he could have? Vlad loved it but there was something else. His strong build? No. Then Henry looked at Vlad and smiled. That was it!_

…_._

_**Twilighter80:**_Fox/Beaver-

Everyone in school had gone and picked up a new hobby it as like a what-animal-are-you kind of thing. Henry was really into it. He'd take the quizzes and questionnaires. Turns out he was the Fox! Maybe because he was so Clever! He had Vlad take the quizzes and Questionnaires. Vlad turned out to be a beaver! "How am I a beaver?"

Henry smiled. "It must be the teeth!"

…..Snowman-

Vlad didn't mind the snow too much. But what he really liked was making snowmen. He always had. He remembered he would always get so sad when his snowman would melt when he was little. It was like a friend dying. Henry on the other hand was he one who would make a snowman… then give him a bazooka or something and kill Vlad's snowman.. So Vlad decided this year he would fix that. He armed his snowman with the best weapon ever! A heater!

….Cat-

She would perch herself on the window and watch Vlad leave for school. Once she was sure he had gotten far enough ahead she would follow without his noticing. She followed him every day and watched him in school when the bullies came around well wait until they find the dead mouse in their backpacks later. She may not be a watch dog or a guard dog or anything of the sort but as Vlad's pet it was her responsibility to look after him.

…

Radio-

Nelly and Otis both hated the radio. "What happened to the godo old days when we could listen to radio plays and it was simple news." 

"Yeah!" Otis agreed "Now all that on the radio is crap music!"

Vlad and Henry hid in the other room while the adults threw their tantrum. That was the last time they turned on the radio when those two were in the house!

[I actually really like radio plays!]

**Bored Little Demon**_:_chips-

Chips. This seemed to be all that Henry ate when he came over. Vlad watched Henry go through two bags of ships and four cans of coke without even a bathroom break! Vlad wondered how he did it then decided he'd rather not know. All of a sudden in the middle of their game Henry jumped to his feet and ran out of the room. 

Okay now he knew.

…..

Highlighter-

Vlad pulled a highlighter from his pack to use for his notes. Henry looked over. "Pink?" he whispered.

Vlad looked at him then at the highlighter. "Don't be immature! It's just a highlighter besides it's the only one I have left!" He whispered back.

Henry shook his head.. "Silly, silly, silly. I'll trade you! I love pink! It will go great with my shoes."

Vlad nearly fell out of his chair laughing then traded highlighters.

….

Pepper- Vlad's favorite food. Not spice. Henry loved it though. So there at the dinner table Henry dumped pepper onto his plate and food like there wasn't going to be pepper anymore.

Vlad and Nelly looked at one another and shrugged. Pepper wasn't bad for you. At least he didn't know there was blood in the tomato sauce.

[I actually love pepper!]

….

Flash Drive -

Vlad had a massive paper that was due in two days. He had to type it up still. He sat on the library computer and typed and typed until he was finished. He saved to his flash drive and fled. He'd print it later. The next day Vlad went back to the computer to print his paper only to realize he forgot his flash drive in the computer. He checked the computer and it was gone.

Then Henry walked by and saw Vlad slumped over on the keyboard. 

"Did you die?"

Vlad jumped. Then sighed. "I lost my flash drive that had my entire paper on it before I could print it!"

Henry smiled. "You mean this?" He puleld forth a black flash drive and handed it to Vlad. 

Vlad who was over joined rammed the flash drive into the computer only to have a thick packet of paper shoved in his face.

"I took the liberty of printing it for you at my place."

Vlad took his flash drive out and was so grateful to his dear friend.

….

**FaxnEsSisADDICTION**:Concert-

Concerts were loud especially this one. Why did Vlad let Henry talk him into going? Sure he liked the band and sure he liked concerts. But why did he have to be around the drunk idiots with bad hair, bad B.O. and bad breath. Luckily Henry came to rescue him and took him to the front row! 

Vlad's first concert that he was barely ten feet away from the performers.

….

Hobbit-

When Vlad was younger his father used to call him a hobbit because he was so small. Vlad used to be really indignant about it but now he looked back on it. His father was right.

….

Linoleum- Henry dragged Vlad into the empty room. It was just a freshly waxed floor. No tables or anything. Vlad didn't get what was so great about it. Then he saw Henry taking his shoes off. Vlad followed suit and as Henry took a running start Vlad followed and together they skidded across the waxed linoleum floor.

…..

Cheese- 

Vlad looked at the many kinds of cheese in the window. How was it possible to have so many kinds of cheese? Henry came out of the shop with a box of assorted cheeses. 

"You know cheeses are most popular in France." Henry said matter of factly.

"Yeah? And…"

"France is the country of love!"

Vlad smiled. "Love of cheese."

"."

"You know that cheese is made from mold right."

Henry choked.

…..

Rebellion-

Henry couldn't take it anymore. That Mrs. Bell was a nut case that needed to be stopped. He had it planned! He would come in way late to her class tomorrow. Yeah that's what he would do! He would rebel against her!

The next morning The bell rang. He waited five minutes then went to class. He walked in and there standing at the board was a young pretty blond teacher. 

"Hello dear. Do you have a pass?"

Henry looked over and saw Vlad sitting in his chair laughing.

"uhm.. Uh.. Well no.. see.. Uh.."

"Oh, problems with your locker? I know I had the same problem when I was here."

"Y-yes!" Henry blushed then hurried to his seat. Of all days to have a substitute.

…..

Combustion- 

"And thus the combustion engine was born!" The history teacher seemed a little too 'into' the topic.

Henry raised his hand. "What about Spontaneous Combustion?"

The teacher nearly had a stroke laughing so hard. His laughter went on for nearly two minutes. "S-sorry I just didn't expect that." The teacher wiped a tear from his eyes.

"Spontaneous combustion is a different concept. Its where you randomly burst into flames. The seventh king of Rome got his position because his head burst into flames and he was considered the 'chosen one'. Funny really."

"oh." Henry would never ask a question again. The teacher might combust into laughter.

….

pear-shaped- 

"Who can name things that are pear shaped." The art teacher asked. For some reason she was putting shapes of fruit into art class that day. Some one said a pear, some other unintelligent kid said and egg, and another said "your head." the teacher locked her self in her office for the rest of the day and took sick leave for next month. When she came back her head was no longer pear shaped. Apparently she was tired of having to deal with the jeering of the kids.

…..

Dinosaur- 

Vlad turned on his Play Station (the old one) and began playing a game he hadn't played since he was really young. If anyone found out he still played this game they would laugh at him for sure. But he used to play with his father and it made him feel closer to him when he played. He chose the character he would always play. The baby Dinosaur. 

"Hey there kiddo!" The Big Dinosaur would say. "Lets learn some ABC's." Vlad obviously wizzed through the game and he'd beat it nearly three hundred times already. But it was his game. His and his fathers. Not even Henry knew about it.

He wished his father was there to play the big dinosaur again.

…….

[This should keep you guys settled for a little while. Dunno what else I can do for drabbles XD]


End file.
